Once a upon a mushroom and me
by theweirdomaxim
Summary: Once upon a time, a boy woke up in Strange place, and he had a question in his mind "Who am I?"...


Once upon a Mushroom... and me...

Chapter 1: Waking up

I woke up in a strange place... a place that is something you can't even imagine. There were mushrooms with 2 eyes for each, the other side there were flowers. When I touched the flower, I got burned in my hand, but when I touched the red mushroom, i recovered. ¨Where am I, who am I, and what am I doing here?¨ I asked to myself.

Before I could have thought about it a man was running toward me, he was looking angry, and was willing to punch me. I was scared of what to do, I tried to run but the trees was in my way. He came closer and closer to me every second. I closed my eyes, hoping I don't get hurt too bad, then suddenly I heard a powerful thomp in sound. But i did not get hurt. I opened my eyes, and was amaze on what I saw... I stopped his punch with my bare hand. He became more angry and started to rapid punch me, but with failure he could not as I douge and stopped his punches, then I counter attack him as fast as possible, he too dodge all my moves. Then we both moved our fist back as far as we can and punch at the same time, both of us hit each other at the same time. We both was pushed back.

He became tired and so was I. Then he asked ¨Who are you?¨. I answered, ¨I...don't know, who are you?¨. ¨My name is Mario, I was brought here as someone fell off from the sky, you!"

At first I could not say anything as I was confuse, then I asked him, "Where am I?" "You are in a place called the Mushroom Kingdom" he answered. Though the word was as clear as day, I still could not understand why am I here. Mario Recognizes that I did not understanded anything and so he asked me, "Do you remember your name?" "No I do not" I said, but as soon as I put the hand to my pocket, I felt something in there. I took it out and there was an stopwatch, a broken one as well. A flashback came to me, someone was calling a name. Yes, a name that I recognize before. A name that is mine. "Maxwell" I said to Mario. "Yes, Maxwell is my name..."

¨So you remembered eh?¨ he said while still on guard, but then he stood up, ¨Well then...¨ he reached his hand for a handshake, ¨I'll help you find all your answer¨. I paused for a few second saying ¨How am I gonna trust you?¨. ¨You don't have to¨ he said, ¨but, how will you know your answer if you don't even know this place?¨ I thought for a second, and then shaken his hand as an agreement, that I can trust him.

We then went inside a mushroom looking house. "Welcome to my house" Mario continued "Looks like my brother Luigi is not here, oh well! Want to have some coffee?" "Um" I said nervously. "This house looks familiar" I thought, "it is as if I been here before." Mario brought a cup of coffee for both of us and said "Here you go!" "So, how did you see me fall down the ground" I said. "Bowser" Mario said silently.

¨Bowser?¨ I said. , Mario slams the table saying ¨He is the one who throwed you in the ground, he must know something that we don't!¨. ¨But, how do you know it was him?¨ Mario could not replied as I thought so, he knows something that I don't either, if he didn't, why would he attack me in the first place?

¨Mario... Wha-¨ but before I could finish my sentence he replied ¨It is not the time to tell you, I will when times comes¨. My anger was rising as I knew he was the key to my knowledge of myself. ¨Mario you must tell me, or else I cannot trust you!¨ I said but his replied made me more angry ¨And if I did tell you too, I will regret it...¨ . My anger reached its limit, I was boiling hot, I slammed the table with one hand, but the result amazes us both, I cracked the table in half, the cup broke, and the coffee spilled. ¨What in the world?¨ I said to myself while looking at my bare hands. ¨Well what do you know!¨ he looked outside the window, so did I. A strange looking spaceship was approaching the land, but why, and who?

¨Look like she came to help you as well eh?¨ Mario said with a smile. ¨She? Who is she?¨ But Mario did not answer instead he said to me to follow him and so i did. By then the ship landed. When we reached there, there was a woman with a light blue dress, Mario was still smiling while I was still confuse.

"You made it in time Mario and Maxwell¨ She said. I asked her ¨Who are you, and how do you know my name?¨ She smiled back and said to me, ¨So you lost all your memory but your name, funny, cause you were planning to target us...¨ And then i realize why mario kept the them safe, and so he targeted me as well. Mario was looking down as he thought I will never trust him again.

¨Hey cheer up¨ I said. Mario was shocked to hear that but the woman wasn't. ¨You said you will help me find my fully answer, so here is my next question, why was i targeting you guys?¨ At first Mario said nothing and was still amaze, then he smiled and said to her ¨You knew this was gonna happen right?¨ She smiled back as the answer was clear.

¨Come to the library, I have something to show both of you.¨ she said. While we were walking I asked her ¨Who are you?¨. She stand still and said ¨My name is Rosalina¨.

Then another flashback happened, this time was more scary. Then she said ¨And we were fighting 5 hours ago...¨


End file.
